Magic
by Mrs. Roonil Wazlib
Summary: It's 2021, and Blaine's still obsessed with Harry Potter. Some things change, but some things never do.


**A/N: Here's a little bit of well-deserved nerdiness/fluffiness for you guys, filled for a prompt over at the LJ kurt_blaine community :) Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. So, SO happy that DADT was repealed today; this is one of the few times recently where I've actually been really proud of my country. This is a step in the right direction, and it's up to us to fight for even more. Why, you ask? Well, so we can have this:**

* * *

Magic

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Blaine said, eyes wide open in shock, for what must have been the tenth time in the last hour.

"Honey, didn't I promise that I would take you here one day?" Kurt asked, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I mean, I drew the line at writing it into our wedding vows, but a promise is a promise."

His husband (it still shocked him, even after five years of marriage) smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in sheer happiness. "You are the best person ever," he breathed, turning around to kiss Kurt tenderly. "Seriously...I don't need the Mirror of Erised to know that you're everything I desire."

Kurt laughed, mentally adding the phrase onto their growing collection of Harry Potter-themed pick-up lines. "Oh yeah? Well, if you were a basilisk, I wouldn't mind dying just so I could look into your eyes."

Blaine, not one to be out pick-up lined, thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "Are you a golden snitch? Because I've spent a really long time looking for someone like you."

Kurt was done playing nice. "You only need to walk by me once to get into my Room of Requirement," he murmured into his husband's ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe.

Blaine's breath hitched, and he pulled back to capture Kurt's lips with his own; they tasted like vanilla ice cream and warmth in the hot, Florida sun. "You win," he conceded, graciously admitting defeat. "But, first, I want to tell you that I think we're great together; only Snape could Severus apart."

Suddenly, a shrill, high voice pulled them out of their reverie. "Dad! Daddy! I wanna go on the dragon ride."

Blaine sighed, looking down at his three-year-old daughter. "Lily, we will soon, I promise. But first, Daddy really, _really_ wants to get a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks."

Kurt smiled again, raising an eyebrow. "You know that those are nonalcoholic, right babe?"

"Of course I do. I just really want a butterbeer," Blaine explained, shrugging and giving Kurt his trademarked happy grin. "I didn't get my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven, so I'm starting at the beginning, and there's no Firewhiskey for underage wizards."

"Daddy said that this trip was for my birthday," Lily addressed Kurt, pointing an accusing finger at Blaine. "And he's only doing the stuff that _he_ wants to do."

Lifting his daughter off the ground and into his arms, Kurt pulled her against his chest. "You're getting so big, Lily-kins," he whispered to her lovingly, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek and making sure that Blaine was out of earshot. "And Daddy's just jealous because he's getting shorter and shorter as he gets older. We should let him do what he wants for a little while to make him happy. Then we can go on the dragons."

"Grandma told me that healthy snacks will make me big and strong! Maybe, if Daddy eats a buttbeer, he'll turn into a giant - like Hagrid!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with enthusiasm.

"Exactly," Kurt agreed as Blaine rejoined their little group, nuzzling her dark, curly hair. "I love you with all my heart."

"What about Daddy? What do you love him with if you love me with _all_ your heart?"

Kurt pointedly ignored Blaine as his eyebrows raised suggestively behind Lily's back. "Well, I love him with all of the other stuff. Like my stomach and lungs," Kurt giggled, winking at his husband as the other man pouted.

"What about your brain, Dad?"

"Nah - I always knew that your dad was stupid for falling in love with me," Blaine interrupted, swooping in to quickly kiss Kurt on the lips and Lily on the forehead. "I've decided that I can hold out on the butterbeer for a few minutes. Now, who wants to go on the dragon ride?"

"Me, me, me, me! Me, Daddy! Me!" Lily shrieked, as both men covered their ears.

"Sure, Princess," Kurt said, tentatively uncovering his ears. "But let's use our inside voices, okay?"

"But, Dad...we're outside!" Lily said, looking around as if saying "duh" to her dad.

"She totally has your lungs," Blaine muttered, grinning at Kurt.

"She doesn't even have my genetics. Trust me, this is _all_ you."

"Aww, you're such a great husband," Blaine gushed dramatically, taking Kurt's hand. "In fact, you're so sweet that I could sell you at Honeydukes."

"Daddy! Stop talking!" Lily huffed. "Please," she added, when both Blaine and Kurt shot threatening glances her way.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Blaine. "You are way too obsessed with Harry Potter. I'm officially cutting you off when we get home."

"Oh no. You are not getting away with this. _I'm_ not the one who decided to name our daughter after a Harry Potter character."

The two men bickered as they walked towards the dragon ride, Lily frantically pulling them both along by their hands.

Congress had voted against Don't Ask, Don't Tell on December 18, 2010. Five years later, just as Blaine and Kurt were getting out of college, gay marriage was legalized. They married the next year, in a small, intimate ceremony, meticulously planned by Kurt. Two years later, they decided to have Lily. She had Blaine's hair and wide smile, but she had Kurt's loud, stubborn personality and his tendency to love with his entire heart and never expect anything in return.

All was well.


End file.
